


No

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tell your soulmates the truth kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Ever since Kuroo was young he's known three things.1) That he had a soulmate2) His soulmate really liked snakes.3) He’d never tell his soulmate who he was.





	No

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> It’s still you.  
> It’s still you.
> 
> — Margaret Atwood, Morning in the Burned House

People say you can never hide from fate, that no matter what you do if you're fated for something then it is bound to happen whether you want it or not.  
  
Ever since Kuroo was small he’d known two things.  
1) That he had a soulmate  
2) His soulmate really liked snakes.  
  
His mark was both cryptic and simple, a cat dozing and a snake curled up beside it, sitting right above his belly button. Kuroo knew the cat had to represent him, after all, it even had fur that looked like his hair when he didn’t brush it in the morning. Knowing this fact a 9-year-old Kuroo started his first day in 4th grade ready to take on the world. He’d been one of the more popular boys in his primary school, he was expecting this to continue in elementary school as well. He was a good kid, who could dislike him?  
  
The answer was a smarmy looking green haired kid sitting behind him in the class named Daishou. He’d constantly complain about Kuroo’s hair being ‘stupid’ and saying that ‘he couldn’t see because it was too tall’. The worst part of it was if Kuroo ever turned around to respond the teachers would yell at him while the smarmy kid got away with it. No matter what he did it would seem that teachers always saw him but not Daishou.  
  
Then one day at recess Daishou fell with a loud scream, and Kuroo looked in his direction prepared to laugh but falling had caused Daishous shirt to fly up. It made Kuroo freeze as he saw that on Daishou's stomach right above his belly button was a snake curled up next to a dozing cat. Immediately Kuroo felt a heavy feeling in his stomach that had nothing to do with the weird way Daishous arm was bent. That day he added something new to his list.  
  
1)He had a soulmate  
2) His soulmate really liked snakes  
3) He’d never tell his soulmate who he was.  
  
Years past and he kept rule number three close to him.

He’d planned to never let Daishou find out about them being fated soulmates. And making sure to never let Daishou close to him in any sense of the word taking every opportunity to pick and prod at the other boy to the point where even Kenma would make him stop.   
  
"You're acting like a kid pulling a girl he likes ponytails."

Kenma has no idea how close he was.

As he grew older he knew he was being childish, what was the point of holding a grudge from elementary school? It's been 9 years and they were in high school now, they were no reason to keep pushing Daishou away. Deep down he knew the real reason was that he was afraid of Daishou’s reaction. If the other boy truly hated him (which he deserved at this point considering how much they agonized each other) what did that say about their future as soulmates?  
  
So when he found his soulmate was in a relationship with a girl from his school he felt jealousy rear its ugly head. What was she doing with  _his_  soulmate? And where was her own soulmate? Logically he knew he had no claim on Daishou and that Mika-chan seemed like a pleasant girl who did nothing to deserve his ire. That did nothing to stop him from being ridiculously smug when they broke up, to the point where he even teased Daishou about her leaving him for volleyball.  
  
It wasn’t until after the preliminaries, when he heard Mika asking Daishou to teach her more about volleyball did something inside him snap. He didn’t even bother excusing himself, grabbing Daishou by the arm and pulling him down the hall despite his protest. It wasn’t until they’d gotten a good distance away from Mika did he stop. Daishou was, rightfully, furious.  
  
“What the fuck Kuroo?” He hissed yanking his hand back. Kuroo just stood there a few moments not knowing where to start. The green haired boy sneered, “If you’re just going to stand there like you’re stupid I’m leaving.”  
  
“Wait.” Kuroo starts lifts his shirt, much to the other boy's protests. “Just  _look_  Suguru.”  
  
“Who told you that you could call me… by my... name.” He trails off looking at the mark on Kuroo's stomach. He stares at it as if he’s in a trance touching it lightly. “It’s you.” He whispers.  
  
“It’s me.” Kuroo replies, pulling his shirt down. “It was always me.”  
  
Daishou’s voice goes quiet. “How long have you known?”  
  
“Since we were kids. I saw yours once when you fell off of the playscape and broke your arm-”  
  
“You’ve known for  _years_.” Daishou hisses and Kuroo is suddenly how bad of an idea this was. “And you  _never told me? Was the idea of me as your soulmate that revolting?_ ”  
  
None of this was going how Kuroo hoped, “Well no but we were kids and I thought-”  
  
“We’re not kids anymore. And you didn’t say a word until you saw me with Mika. You sure are selfish Kuroo..” Kuroo flinches at how Daishou says his name, there was none of the usual venom in his words. They were just void of any emotion.  
  
“Suguru I-”  
  
“Just. Don’t talk to me _Tetsuro_ I don’t want to see you right now.” Daishou turns his back and walks away leaving Kuroo to watch as he leaves him behind.

Kuroo’s stubbornness goes both ways, he waited these many years to accept his own feelings. What're a few more years to have Daishou do the same?

After all, it's impossible to hide from fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me/ judge my life choices on [my tumblr.](http://takaokazunaris.tumblr.com)


End file.
